Algemas da Vida
by Mishiran
Summary: Houve um tempo em que acreditava em sonhos. Em que podíamos ser livres... Para ser o que eu quisesse, para lutar por meus sonhos. [22 desafio : AllenMillerna]


Para **Rhy**: Acredite em seus sonhos, mesmo que seja tenha desistido deles. As algemas que o prendem de se realizar... Enferrujam, um dia.

Resposta do **22° desafio.**

**Por:** Mish-chan

* * *

_Querido Desconhecido,_

_Acho que deveria agradecê-lo primeiro. Por encontrar a minha garrafa com esta carta e, o mais importante, se importar o suficiente para lê-la. Está me fazendo o maior dos favores. Mesmo que nunca nos vejamos. Neste exato momento, você está fazendo tudo aquilo que meus amigos e parentes não o podem: Ler, escutar minhas palavras. Meu desabafo. _

_Houve um tempo em que acreditava em sonhos. Em que podíamos ser livres... Para ser o que eu quisesse, para lutar por meus sonhos. Eu era uma boba, hoje eu sei. Naquela época, eu era apenas uma adolescente, uma criança, que não imaginava o verdadeiro significado de "vida real". Agora, infelizmente, sei. Aprendi depois de tantas coisas que eu queria ter feito, que eu quero fazer. Tantas coisas que eu podia sonhar e, assim, lutar por eles. _

_E **não **fiz. Primeiro, meus pais, que tentando me proteger, me privaram de viver boa parte de minha vida, aprender com os meus próprios erros. Segundo, a sociedade, que parece tão benévola, contudo, na verdade, o julgamento que ela faz de todas as nossas ações é para nos matar aos poucos, destruindo um a um os nossos sonhos e lhe impondo as algemas da vida._

_A vida é uma prisão disfarçada. Muitos deveres a ser cumprido e poucos, muito poucos direitos para ter. É pior do uma prisão de bandidos. Lá, você pode ver, encarar frente a frente. A vida põe em você algemas invisíveis e verifica se ela está apertada, quase sempre. Até você aceitar aquilo, sem mais ansiar ter a força para quebrar elas._

_Eu tentei. Tentei de tudo quebrá-las. E fui muito longe. Até fugir de casa, deixando tudo e a todos. Eu tive que cair, não uma, não duas... Várias vezes, inúmeras me levantei com o pensamento de que não importasse o quanto custasse, eu iria conseguir ser o que eu queria ser: eu mesma. Estas linhas foram minha ultima ação contra as correntes duras e frias. Irei guardar a lição dentro de mim para sempre e o que significou tudo isso para mim será uma lembrança dolorosa de um tempo em que eu tinha forças. _

_Hoje, sabendo todas as verdades da vida, me pergunto porquê? Por que lutar contra correntes tão apertadas? Por que lutar contra os costumes indestrutíveis? Eu lutei desde o primeiro dia em que nasci, apenas por ser, o que se chama, nobre. Um título que representa tanta inveja e dor. E o que ganhei além de marcas da pressão das algemas em meu coração? _

_Nada. No começo, eu só queria ajudar os outros, fazendo medicina. E ouvi tantos "é inútil", que a quantidade de estrelas é menor. Mas briguei contra... Lutei e aprendi por mesma. O que ganhei? Não muita coisa, pode ajudar meus amigos uma vez... Porém como **nobre** não posso sair do palácio para ajudar quem realmente precisa. _

_E tudo acabou mesmo quando eu me apaixonei por um cavalheiro viajante, famoso por suas conquistas e habilidades com a sua fiel espada. E foi quando notei que meu amor proibido era impossível. Lutei o quanto pude para tê-lo ao meu lado. E o que aconteceu?_

_A vida imposta a mim venceu. Como sempre, vence. E eu perdi. No final, acabei casada com outro homem... Um homem que tenho muita consideração, sim. Contudo não o amo e sei que nunca amarei. Eu posso ter desistido de lutar. Ter aceitado as algemas que colocarão em mim, ter desistido de sonhar. Mas nunca poderei deixar de amá-lo. Assim como a medicina. _

_Perdoe-me o tempo que lhe tomei, caro desconhecido. Mas, acredite, agora eu posso pelo menos sobreviver e tentar levar a vida de prisioneira, como qualquer pessoa normal. E deixo avisado: sonhos são para os tolos. Não adianta lutar para que se realizassem. Eles não realizam. Eu esperei dezoito anos desde meu nascimento e nenhum deles aconteceram. Então, não desperdice seu tempo sonhando._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Millerna._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O senhor abaixou o papel. Fizera tempo que encontra aquela garrafa boiando pelas águas de Asturia, logo depois que vira a tão conhecida loira jogá-la. Sua curiosidade fora demasia tentada e não resistiu em apanhar o que, certamente, a bela jovem pensara ter sido a único a saber do seu ato.

Já passara tanto tempo que se perguntou porque não contou a ela. Olhou para o mar que parecia tão grandioso. Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e voltou seus olhos na pequena nota que tinha escrito horas antes:

"_Minha princesa,_

_­Nunca desista de sonhos. Não importe quantas vezes caia ou perca._

_Algemas enferrujam com o tempo. Mas só se você lutar, pois todas vezes que tentar, ela irá afrouxar mais um pouco. Até que, um dia, arrebentem. E você irá conseguir realizar seus sonhos._

_Dezoitos anos é muito pouco comparado com uma vida inteira._

_Com amor,_

_Seu desconhecido,_

_Allen."_

Deixou um sorriso brincar nos lábios enrugados. Enrolou o papel com cuidado e pos dentro da garrafa de vidro, como achara há cinqüenta anos atrás. Aproximou-se mais um pouco das águas e, com a força tinha em seu corpo envelhecido, jogou a garrafa o mais longe que pode.

Esperou um momento, vendo as ondas levarem para mais e mais longe. Pegou sua bengala e virou-se para voltar a sua carruagem que espera na estrada que beirava o mar, pronto para voltar para o palácio que era a sua casa. Pronto para voltar para sua esposa.

Não demorou muito para voltar e, logo, no corredor principal encontrou a que era dona de seu coração, a senhora de cabelos brancos, mas que ainda mantinha um pouco da sua tonalidade loira do cabelo, o encarou com um sorriso. Esperando que ele desse os passos que faltava até ela e, depois, seu singelo beijo. E ele o fez, como sempre fazia quando chegava em casa desde que se casara com ela, há um pouco mais de vinte oito anos.

-Millerna?

Ele pronunciou o seu nome, fazendo ela abrir os olhos. Ainda era assim, apenas um pequeno e singelo beijo era capaz de levá-la aos mais remotos reinos da fantasia.

-Você acredita que seus sonhos podem realizar?

Ela o olhou, confusa. Tentando entender o que queria dizer nas entrelinhas.

-O que...

-Apenas responda, querida.- interrompeu, gentilmente.

Ela deu um suspiro e colocou seus braços entorno da cintura dele, tendo seu abraço retribuído, numa forma de ternura e companheirismo.

-Sim. Pois meu maior sonho se realizou. Ter você, meu cavalheiro.

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo a respiração calma e o coração dele.

-Então, está livre agora... Livre das **_algemas da vida_**.


End file.
